beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Reborn Unicorno U:B:B
'Reborn Unicorno U:B:B '''is an Attack-Type Beyblade owned by Typhlo. It is the reborn version of Revolution Unicorno L:L. It was created after Revolution Unicorno was eaten by Meklord Apus, but, it as well was eaten by Apus. Launcher: Boost Shot This launcher has a power source in it which increases the power of the Bey when launched. When the Bey is launched, they will have an overall increase in spin and power. This launcher will never break and is extremely durable due to the power source affecting the whole launcher. Stone Face: Unicorno V This Face shows a Unicorn's full body and the Unicorn now has two wings. The Unicorn stands to the left and is surrounded by lightning in the background which also glows. The Face has also a text spelling "''Unicorno" across it with a flash above the "U" letter that is blue in colour wile the text is in green colour. The face is also holographic. This Face is very hard and will never break. This Face also sends down energy to the other parts to increase the overall power of the Bey. This Face is coloured trans green. Chrome Wheel: Unicorno V The Chrome Wheel has many blades and spikes going around the wheel. The wheel is wide and has many spikes and bumps. The whole wheel has a large amount of smash attack so a direct attack will be countered by this wheel. The Unicorn horns has lightning-shaped stickers decorating the top of each horn. The wheel is heavy and reduces recoil from each hit. The wheel has 1 air vent under each spike for air to go in to increase stamina. The wheel, despite it's weight, is very balanced and delivers steady attacks to the opponent. This wheel can also give some defense due to the weight of the wheel. The blades and spikes can both smash and barrage the opponent Bey. This wheel has a hole in it for the Crystal from the Crystal Wheel to fit into. This wheel can be placed either under or above the Crystal Wheel. When the Chrome Wheel is above the Crystal Wheel, it is called Attack Mode, and when the Crystal Wheel is above the Chrome Wheel, it is Absorb Mode. Crystal Wheel: Reborn This wheel has four wings going in a circular motion. The wings has lightning-shaped symbols on them which are green in colour. The wings can absorb lightning to make the Bey's attacks more powerful. The wheel can hit lower Beys due to the four wings it has on the wheel. The wheel has a Crystal on it to fit into the Chrome Wheel. It can be placed either under or above the Chrome Wheel, creating Attack Mode and Absorb Mode. This wheel is coloured yellow. 4D Performance Tip: Ultimate Burst Boost (U:B:B) This Tip is a low tip with a powerful tip to reach amazing speeds. The tip is a T125 and a XF combined. This tip has great attack power and has great mobility and speed. It can constantly change direction with the tip to avoid opponent attack with it's speed. The wings on this tip allows it to push down wind to increase stamina, much like UW145 does. This tip can gain a huge power boost by activating the Bey Resonance. This tip constantly absorbs lightning due to its amazing speed. It can also release the lightning at the opponent on command. This tip is coloured green. Moves Abilities *'Ninja Bolt: '''Unicorno covers itself in lightning and then creates 5 copies of itself (It can create cpoies cause of its amazing speed) and all copies attack the opponent bey with great speed ( The great speed comes from the tip), the copies then dissapears into the original. *'Lightning Hurricane: 'Unicorno creates a hurricane of lightning (The lightning is created from the tip by absorbing lightning) from the wings its tip that attacks the opponent bey, then sends it flying. The hurricane then dissapears. *'Flash Strike: 'Unicorno goes great speed by using its tips XF and attacks the opponent head on with a flashing speed strike. Special Moves *'Xtreme Divine Flash: '''Unicorno absorbs lightning and moves around in a zig zag motion and attacks the opponent from any direction.